


第44章 自己动动 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [4]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888





	第44章 自己动动 完整版

吃饱喝足，纪然又变身为技师，承担起给闻名洗澡的重责，顺便也把自己洗得干净喷香。  
小别胜新婚，彼此都把对方当成这世上最好玩的玩具，玩个不停。闻名大大咧咧地往床上一横，“胳膊疼，坐上来自己动。”  
【纪然挤出润滑剂，像采蘑菇一样，把整个大肉棒涂得滑不留手，又跪趴在床上，单手撑着身体，另一只手绕到身后去为自己扩张。  
“过来，我帮你。”低哑的声线发出命令。  
纪然依言把屁股挪过去，回头看着闻名。修长有力的手指挤进穴口，纪然轻哼出声，纤腰微摆。  
闻名轻声感叹：“寂寞这么多天，都快凋谢了。”  
“嗯……好想你，啊……”  
两根手指在内壁搅拌着，左碰一下右撞一下。空虚半个多月的身体，光是感受到手指，就已经濒临爆发。  
“里面的软肉一直在跟我打招呼呢，说想要更粗更大的。”  
“讨厌，我的屁股才不会说话，嗯啊……”  
闻名猛地抽出手指，示意纪然坐上来。自身的重量，让坚硬如铁的肉棒势如破竹，挤开紧致的内壁，到达一个恐怖的深度。  
“啊……我的肠子……好可怕……”  
纪然表情有些僵硬，不禁捂了下小腹，怕肚子被戳破。他不熟悉这个姿势，有些不得要领，双手撑在闻名的腹肌上，如狗熊蹭树般瞎扭。  
闻名左手扶住他的腰向上提，又按下去，“你没玩过旋转木马吗？”  
动了一会，纪然得了趣，呻吟声逐渐变得甜腻，还学会了前后左右地扭腰，让肉棒在体内打圈，顶着渴望疼爱的敏感点研磨。  
他又累又爽，大腿的筋腱颤抖着，情不自禁仰起头，白皙的身体像一根紧绷的琴弦，承受着演奏者的肆意撩拨。  
闻名反常地没有说骚话，而是出神地望着他，仿佛在参观艺术馆。嘴唇因舒爽而抿成一条线，时不时配合地挺腰。  
“名哥，名哥，摸摸我……”  
闻名握住他勃发的肉棒，用拇指在默默垂泪的顶端画圈，同时用力撸动。  
纪然捂住嘴，把尖叫吞回肚子里，层层软肉狠狠绞住体内的肉棒，在射出后瘫成一团烂泥，砸在闻名身上，濒死般抽搐两下，不动了。  
闻名狠狠皱起眉，深深呼吸着，“夹死我了，差点没绷住。”  
纪然刚到了犹如小死的境界，正神游太虚，被闻名一个翻身压在身下，又缓又重地抽动着。  
“唔……小心，小心你的胳膊……”  
闻名把重量都放在左臂，深情凝视着纪然因情欲而晕红的脸和波光潋滟的双眸。  
“谁说屁股不会说话，你听。”闻名猛顶两下，纪然听着啪啪声和咕唧咕唧的水声，脸红耳热，像发情的猫一样哼唧着。  
“要不要看看，你下面的小嘴是怎么说话的？”  
纪然纳闷地眨巴眼睛，“怎么看？”  
闻名慢慢把他的双腿折到胸口，腰部悬空，纪然感到胸闷气短，把自己的蛋蛋和挺立的肉棒拨到一边，看清楚了那根凶器是如何插进自己身体里的。  
可怜的穴口绷得几乎透明，一丝褶皱都没有，仿佛下一秒就会裂开。  
纪然轻声感叹：“我好厉害，吃得下这么大的东西。”  
“别这么可爱，我会想干死你。”闻名就着这个姿势深入浅出地抽插，纪然的脸憋得通红，闭上眼睛发出苦闷而甜美的呻吟。  
千钧一发之际，纪然猛地睁开眼，“啊啊名哥名哥，停一下啊啊——”  
这个姿势射出来的话，会射进自己嘴里的！正要伸手捂住，小兄弟已经先发制人，纪然连忙侧头，温热的液体溅在脸颊。  
“啊啊啊要死了——”  
竟然被自己颜射了？  
白里透红的幼嫩肌肤上，点缀着淫靡的液体，闻名看得一愣，狠狠动了两下，抽出怒张的肉棒，灼热的白液激射而出，也洒在纪然的脸上。  
“闻名你——”  
短时间内被自己和他人颜射两回，纪然有点无法接受，撑起身子红着眼瞪视眼前的大肉棒。  
噗，马眼里又射出一小股，正中纪然眉心。他委屈地眨眨眼，流下清泪两行，“你侮辱了我……”  
闻名甩甩胯下的大宝贝，柔声哄着：“乖啊，咱们去洗脸。”】  
纪然美目泛红，脸上挂着水珠，斜斜躺着，脑袋搁在闻名胸口，沉稳有力的心跳近在耳边。  
半个多月不见，他的满腹牢骚，已经随着方才的一番云雨，从其他部位倾泻出去了。他们有一搭没一搭的聊着，闻名用左手轻轻抚弄着他濡湿的发丝。  
“原来青青小姐做过变性手术。”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么没听你提过？”  
“我闲得没事八卦人家姑娘做什么？咔嚓一下变个性而已。”  
“……也对。”咔嚓一下，说得就像照张相片那么轻巧。为了找回真实的自己，她和小飞一定吃了很多苦吧。  
纪然打了个哈欠，听闻名问：“情人节那天都干嘛了，很无聊吧？”大大的哈欠一下就吞回去了。  
那张让他心痒难耐的《歌剧魅影》门票，还躺在家中的抽屉里，极为撩人。  
“岂止是无聊，大家都以为我被甩了呢！下班帮……帮同事修了下电脑，就回家了。”  
纪然那极为短促的停顿，被闻名敏锐地捕捉到了，“帮谁？”  
“名哥！你……”  
闻名轻哼一声，突然用力捏住纪然的耳垂，“结巴什么，不只修电脑了吧？”  
纪然有点心虚，猛坐起来，把光溜溜的脊梁对着闻名，“对，修完电脑我们还一起看片了！然后又中毒了，又修好了，又中毒了……可刺激了。”  
“然然，我再告诉你一条重要的人生经验，”灼人的体温从背后覆盖过来，低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，“沉不住气，必有猫腻。”  
“你押韵，你牛X。我拿个本本记下来，好吧？”  
闻名在他背上吸了颗草莓，笑道：“开玩笑的，谅你也不敢怎么样。”  
纪然有些不悦，气鼓鼓的不理他。  
“生气了？周末去试衣服吧，然后陪你抓娃娃。”  
1月的时候，闻名带纪然去了一家定制西装店，选了衣料，精细地量好尺寸。几天前，对方来电告知可以进行缝合前的试穿，不过纪然情绪低落，一直没去。  
现在，他的好心情全面回归，卸下深蓝色半成品西装，问闻名：“你的衣服也在这做吗？”  
“我们有专门的店面，不对外营业的。”  
“所以，我那不存在的生日的礼物，是一套西装？”  
“不是。”  
“哦……其实，做西装不太实用，我已经不怎么穿了。”  
“不实用？将来你打算穿着商场折扣的衣服，跟我结婚？”  
纪然脸上登时一片滚烫，像突然贴在了壁炉上，小声嘀咕：“你倒是安排得明白。”  
“一旦国家允许同性结婚，信不信所有的西装店都会挤爆，所以我还是打好提前量。”  
离开店面前，闻名折返回去，隐约听得见他在对剪裁师说“请尽快”。

周末的电玩城人头攒动，挤满了精力无处安放的中小学生。  
纪然穿着带有字母图案的米白色厚卫衣和牛仔裤，背着双肩包，一脸天真地混迹其中，谁也猜不到他已为人父。倒是闻名，身上的棕色休闲西装外套，让他显得像来抓熊孩子回家写作业的家长。  
听着震耳欲聋的电玩音效，闻名眉头微蹙，“比凯撒宫的夜店还闹。”  
纪然把游戏币揣进书包，又抓了一把出来，开始抓娃娃。尽管屡抓不中，还是觉得开心。  
闻名也试了几次，眼看着海绵宝宝、史迪奇们中途“坠毁”，无奈地砸了一下机器，“好无聊，这是骗人的吧，有人能抓到吗？”  
话音刚落，几米开外一对学生模样的小情侣激动地搂在一处，啧啧有声地互啃，原来是男生抓到了一个小黄人送给女生。  
闻名遭遇打脸，恨恨地隔着玻璃与玩偶们相面。  
“不是骗人的，只要一点点钱，就能买到一个期待。落空也不会太失落，但有了结果就会非常开心，这是神器你懂不懂。”纪然把玩着掌中的游戏币，“我父母的葬礼后，有一天我情绪差点崩溃，就一个人抓了好久好久的娃娃。”  
纪然玩得差不多了，发现闻名正站在两个小男孩身后，看他们玩街机对战。走近后才发现他看得很认真。  
两个小孩都是不超过10岁的样子，穿着耐克的童装，一边互相慰问对方家长，一边抓过手边的可乐大喝。  
很快，其中一个回头看看，怼了下同伴，随后问道：“叔，有事吗？”  
“没事，看看，接着玩。”  
闻名有点野蛮的眼神让他们如芒在背，玩了一局，就打算撤退。  
“怎么不玩了？”  
“币花光了。”  
“然然，把剩下的币给他们，接着玩。”  
于是，两个小孩兴头大起，给闻名表演各种连招，还问：“叔，你喜欢看开车吗？再买点币呗，我俩表演开车给你看啊？打僵尸呢？”  
闻名说了句“好好学习”，就和纪然离开了。  
他们从步行街买来许多小吃，坐在附近广场的花坛边，边消灭食物，边看天际线渐渐由红转暗。广场上，有人在跳街舞、玩滑板和轮滑，也有孩子在玩航模，人人各得其乐。  
纪然觉得这个迟到的情人节已经圆满了，只是一个娃娃都没抓到还是有点可惜。  
闻名点了支烟，“冷吗？”  
“不冷。”  
“小时候，镇子里也有几台那种街机，经常是几个孩子玩，一群孩子围着看。我当时就想，将来有钱了，要买一台放在床边，每天醒来就玩，玩累就睡。但是现在，早就没有当初那份心情了。念想和能力，总是一快一慢，一前一后。”  
纪然望着玩滑板的少年们，耳边传来幽幽叹息：“除了你，我好像再没什么非常喜欢的东西。啊，大黄也算一个。”  
“你喜欢抽烟啊。”  
“信不信我说戒就戒。”  
“那你戒啊！”  
闻名面露难色，缓缓吐了个不成功的烟圈，“等我抽完这支。”  
“开玩笑的，我不会逼你戒烟。对了，我送你的打火机怎么不用？”  
“舍不得啊。”闻名起身，用手指掐灭了烟头，连同小吃的包装一起扔进垃圾桶。突然望着某处说，“要不要我给你弄个大的。”  
纪然还以为他开黄腔，“大的啥？不要。”  
闻名示意他回头，只见广场角落，有处打气球赢玩具的摊子，一个巨型小黄人赫然屹立在最高处，骑在一个泰迪熊身上。  
二人走近后，摊主大叔迎上来，“撸一枪不？”  
闻名点头，“撸。”  
“20块钱一回，连中30枪就能得到那个嗷嗷大的小黄人，25枪得个小点的……反正就是，射得越准，家伙越大。”  
眼看着闻名端起一把外形仿造AK的玩具气枪，纪然问：“你胳膊不疼了吗？”  
闻名轻轻活动了下右臂，“没事。”  
摊主上下打量他，“小伙子挺专业啊，一看就总吃鸡。”  
闻名表情肃穆，瞄着5米开外的气球墙，一顿“啪啪啪”弹无虚发，30枪全中。摊主的脸色随着爆掉的气球一点点暗沉下去，只好沉重地把镇摊之宝——嗷嗷大的小黄人交到纪然手中，“好好照顾它，嘤……它跟了我好久了。”  
这小黄人快赶上纪然高了，抱在怀里看不清路，纪然就抓着它的两条胳膊，把它背在背上，从后面看去像是玩偶成精了在散步。  
“这么大，我都不知道该放哪。”纪然甜蜜地埋怨着。  
“放我那。”  
走出广场来到车边，纪然把小黄人安置在后座，还给它系了安全带。因为闻名右臂有伤，所以今天的约会由纪然开他的车。刚坐进车里，忽听有人在喊：“抓贼啊！抓住那个穿皮夹克的！”  
闻名眸光一闪，不带丝毫犹疑，推开车门窜出去，兴奋得仿佛穷鬼听见“捡钱啊！有人撒钱啦！”。  
纪然慌忙跟下去，只见一个体态过于丰满的围裙大姐正挥舞着擀面杖小跑，“帮忙抓贼啊！”  
路人纷纷闪躲避之不及，而闻名已经追出几十米远，眼看就要擒住那“贼”。  
待纪然跑过去时，贼已被闻名拧着胳膊按在地上摩擦，“不许动，老实点！”  
贼也是个精壮男人，却被蹂躏得惨叫连连，“哎妈，大哥，大哥轻点，疼……服了，真TM能管闲事。”  
围裙大姐呼哧带喘地赶来，“谢谢啊老弟，一转身的工夫，这小逼崽子就把我收银箱偷空了。”  
在看热闹的路人围拢前，闻名用大姐的围裙把贼捆住，“大姐，你坐他身上，等警察来吧。”  
大姐一屁股坐下，把贼压得咳嗽不止，询问闻名姓甚名谁在哪上班，要给他写表扬信。  
闻名只是笑笑，牵着满脸崇拜的纪然离开了。  
“名哥你好帅，这世道大家都信奉多一事不如少一事，只有你迎贼而上。”  
“帅吧。”  
纪然一脸骄傲，感觉自己跟着跑了一段，也算是参与到抓贼活动中了。忽觉手中有些滑腻，借着路灯一看，掌心尽是腥红。  
纪然焦急起来，“是伤口裂开了吧？”  
闻名一脸轻松，甚至可以说是惬意，“没什么事，正好要去换药。”  
上车后，闻名说绕路去一下“鹤”，他的伤不方便去医院。  
纪然一头雾水，“那是哪？”  
“连咱们那浪漫的初遇地点都忘了？”  
一把鼻涕一把泪的，哪有浪漫可言啊……纪然用手机查好路线，到了地方后，闻名坚决不让纪然陪他换药，“乖啊，在车里待着。”  
大概半小时后，闻名回来了，左手举着吊瓶，满脸的不情愿和打针时的乐乐有得拼。  
回程中，闻名一直注视着窗外，不知在想什么。上楼时，他走在前面，突然停下脚步，回头望着纪然，眼神炯炯似有火光，“然然，其实我——”  
声控灯熄了，纪然跺跺脚，灯再亮起时，闻名眼中的火光却黯淡下去。  
“我好讨厌打针。”


End file.
